Moonstruck
by halite.ann
Summary: When Rebekah accuses Elijah of being a hypocrite-developing affections for Hayley while judging his sister's romantic decisions-Elijah comes to the realization that she's right. And he doesn't want to hide his feelings for the she-wolf any longer. He gave his brother 1000 years of his attention. Now, it's his turn to be selfish.
1. Chapter 1

Long shadows flickered over the old Mikaelson house, dancing in the firelight from the hearth like Tunde's followers. When night fell, the place felt very haunted, an air of life, death, and creepiness completely unique to New Orleans. It made Elijah feel at home. Leaning in the doorway of the sitting room, he examined the original hardwood in the floor, the same pieces that had been there over one hundred years. It gave him strange comfort-despite everything, perhaps they would all always end up back here. An unbidden anxiety knotted in his chest. He couldn't remember that last time he'd felt this way. Antsy. Childish.

"Rebekah," he bid, finally drawing the attention of his sister on the ornate velvet sofa. She closed her book, eyes rising to meet his. Her gaze still held a sharpness from their earlier conversation.

"What is it, brother?" she asked. She carefully folded her book closed. "Come to lecture me about my feminine selfishness?"

"Well, no." Elijah straightened himself, stepping fully into the dimly lit room, crowded with artifacts from previous lives. "What was it you called me again, a hypocrite?" He buried his hands in the pockets of his tailored dress pants, holding her gaze. She turned and looked to the fire.  
"Yes I believe it was."

A long silence stretched out between them as Elijah searched for the right words. He knew Rebekah thought he was here to lecture her. He settled on the simplest approach. "You were right."

Rebekah's gaze shot up sharply. Her eyes narrowed at first, waiting for the inevitable _but_ , for all the reasons why Elijah chose Klaus over her, over even himself, every time. Instead, for the first time that evening, she really saw him. He bounced almost imperceptibly on the balls of his feet, his hands hidden in his pockets. It was a nervous habit she hadn't seen him do in decades-maybe even centuries. Though he held eye contact, every so often his attention would dart around the room, not really seeing anything, just finding an excuse to wander. His mind was somewhere else.

His stance settled into a steadier pose as he prepared to speak again, the rocking melting away into an excited stillness. His right hand lifted out of his pocket and in front of him, gesturing the way he always did when he was passionate about something. It was very Italian of him. "I've denied what has been happening in front of me-to me. And in that denial, I've also allowed myself to be blind to what this whole situation has been doing to you. You should _go_ , Rebekah. Or stay. Whichever it is you want. But don't worry about Klaus. Your life isn't his to control. If he can't handle that, we'll deal with it as it comes."

She cocked her head, then stood, smiling secretively. "And what-or _who_ -has you in such a generous mood, brother?" She had been occupying her hands with the book, running her fingers over the misaligned pages, but now she set it down on the aged coffee table and stood before sauntering toward him. He lowered his head, centering his balance and peering up at her below raised eyebrows. That signature smile of his-one corner just barely tugging upward-hinted at its own presence, almost there but not quite.

"I simply came to a realization. How can we ever expect Klaus to find even a semblance of happiness when no one around him can? We should lead by example. We should _show_ him that, even for us, it is possible. He needs to see that even an original can be at peace. Then perhaps he can find his own." He stepped toward the hearth, straightening out one of the fading picture frames.

"Oh, of course," Rebekah nodded, suddenly finding her manicured fingernails very interesting. "It is all about _Klaus_ , isn't it?" She glanced toward him, unconvinced of his change of heart. He looked at the floor, hiding the fact that the smile that had moments ago only been hinted at now revealed its rare presence. His eyes found hers then darted down to the floor again.

"Perhaps I'm just selfish."

Rebekah grinned. "She has you wrapped around her wolfish little pinky finger, doesn't she? My goodness, Elijah, look at you!"

Elijah cleared his throat. His hands were both back to his pockets, and he resumed the subtle balancing act on the balls of his feet. Rebekah wondered if anyone without vampire senses could even see the slight shift in his stance.

"Actually," he admitted, "I haven't spoken to her. I've been… avoiding her. I thought it best, with Klaus so fragile right now. But…" He raised his face back toward his sister, his nervous smile now completely revealed. It suited him, this boyish expression, trapped between hope and anxiety. It was such a far cry from the elder brother who normally took charge with a stony, stoic authority. "I can't stay away, Rebekah. I have to at least try. Regardless of how she feels about me, how it turns out, I'll regret it forever if I don't tell her."

"You'd risk your entire relationship with Klaus just for a chance with her?"

"I guess I would." His gaze trailed off out the doorway, no doubt toward the subject of their conversation.

Rebekah wondered if her emotional recklessness was beginning to rub off on Elijah. His excitement was contagious, leaving butterflies fluttering around in her own stomach. "You don't need my approval brother. Go!"

His face lit up fully, as if her approval really was all that held him back. Then Elijah was gone, not even a slight breeze to indicate he had even moved. She couldn't believe it-sensible Elijah, falling to her level. Unable to wipe the incessant smile off her face, she seized her own newfound freedom, grabbed her pocketbook, and disappeared out the door.

It was hours later when Rebekah pranced back into the Mikaelson house, floating on a pleasant buzz. She hadn't been to see Marcellus. He had made his priorities very clear when he chose Klaus' friendship-if it could even be called that-over her affections. He would not be the man she risked everything for. But that didn't mean she couldn't celebrate Elijah's change of heart with a night out drinking, dancing, and breaking the hearts of oblivious human men who didn't know any better.

Curiosity got the better of her. She'd been gone for hours-Elijah had to have talked to the she-wolf by now. If he hadn't, she'd drag him up there by his ears herself. After the heart-to-heart they'd had earlier, there was no way she would let him wimp out of this.

As she slinked down the hall toward Hayley's chambers, she quickly realized any ear-dragging would be unnecessary. Giggles echoed through the open doorway, and she rounded the corner to see what might have been two teenagers nuzzling in the schoolyard.

Hayley sat up on the dresser, her pregnancy still not noticeably showing through her billowy chiffon tank top. She was completely engrossed in whatever Elijah was murmuring in her ear. Elijah leaned onto the dresser, hands on either side of Hayley's hips. He had to lean down slightly for his face to be even with hers. It gave him an eager, vulnerable look so unlike what she'd come to expect from the eldest original. Hayley bit her lip in response to something he said, draping her arms over his neck and whispering something back in his ear. He took the opportunity to kiss her bare shoulder, prompting another quiet round of giggles.

"Barf," Rebekah commented, barely bothering to hide her grin. "You know you two could at least close the door. Disgusting." Both of them jumped at her sudden presence, Elijah leaning back to face his sister, sucking in his lips slightly to hide a boyish smile.

"Sister." He said.

Hayley grabbed his hand and leaned up to his ear. "I have a better idea," Rebekah heard her whisper. Elijah listened for a moment, his lips parting and eyebrows raising. Then he let the smile from before show itself. He scooped Hayley up into his arms, and she squealed in response.

"Cover for me with Klaus, will you?" And then they were both gone. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Nauseating," she responded to the air. Willing to let Elijah boss her around without argument just this once, she sauntered off to make sure her least favorite brother was occupied with anything that didn't require the attention of the moonstruck couple.


	2. Chapter 2

The cabin in the bayou was untouched from the day that Elijah and Hayley had last been there-when Hayley cared for him through the torment of Klaus' venom. Hayley wondered if the other wolves had abandoned it because of them, unwilling to live in a place where an original could so easily find them. At this precise moment, she didn't much care. Her mind was one track. Chalk it up to hormones, but no one got between a pregnant werewolf and whatever she craved-not even her long lost family. And at that moment, she craved Elijah.

Elijah set her down on the sad excuse for a front porch, then held the door open for her. His eyes followed as she stepped over the crooked threshold. _Take me to that cabin in the bayou_ , she'd murmured. He complied, his mind torn between expectations of continuing their very delightful conversation from earlier, and setting it aside to delve into family research that he knew she couldn't even attempt under Klaus' watchful eye. Why were they here?

She spun back to him, bunching a hand in the fabric on his chest and pulling him inside. She couldn't really strong-arm him like that-even against her werewolf strength, he could have stayed completely still and laughed at her-and he bet she knew that. But he humored her, and in response she lifted her face to meet his.

They had kissed back at the Mikaelson house, before Rebekah had rudely interrupted their discussion. It had been hesitant, exploratory. This was anything but. Hayley grabbed handfuls of his shirt with both fists, tugging him against her and back toward the cot as she pressed her lips forcefully against his. Caught completely unawares by this aggressive show of affection, Elijah couldn't think to do anything else but follow along.

She pushed him onto the cot, pressing his shoulders down onto the threadbare blankets. The rusted metal creaked in protest. Then she was straddling him, the center seam of her jeans brushing against a tender and quickly waking part of him.

"Uh-Hayley," he managed between kisses, only getting words out when she stopped for air. He found his hands wandering up her sides under her shirt, unable to resist the soft, warm invitation of her bare skin. "Are you sure-this is-what you want-"

"Oh my god shut up," she cut him off. Then she sat up and stared at him pointedly. "I think I'm making what I want very clear. Now do you want _me_ or not?" The weight of her thighs pressing into him momentarily melted his entire vocabulary. His hands dropped to rest above her knees.

He recovered himself just enough to glance down toward her almost comically flat abdomen and stammer, "No-Yes, yes I do, very much. But don't you think-"

"Again with the talking," she interrupted. She silenced him by leaning back down and smothering his words with her lips. She slid her tongue past his teeth, and that combined with the way she brushed against him when she shifted sent any doubts he thought he had flying headlong out the dust-clouded window. The lady wanted what she wanted. Who was he to deny her? It would be downright rude. He slid one hand behind her neck, pulling her closer and lifting his head to deepen the kiss.

Hayley could feel the tension leave Elijah's body when he let his archaic, overthinking vampire brain shut down and decided to just enjoy the moment. She let her hands run over the firmness of his chest, then slid them down to trace the outline of his abs through his shirt. He breathed a bit faster and that lost tension began to gather elsewhere-right underneath where she sat on him. "That's more like it," she mumbled against the side of his face, letting her lower lip trace the short path to his ear. His arms wrapped around her and he sighed her name, his fingers brushing all over her back and sides like he didn't know what to do with them.

She couldn't help herself. She had to try it, to see how he'd react. Maybe he'd be angry, but that would at least be sort of funny. She opened her mouth just a little bit wider and let her teeth scrape ever so gently down his ear.

Elijah stilled. She knew he must now be very vividly remembering the last night they spent here, him writhing in agony as Klaus' venom surged through his veins. She had venom too.

When he remained unmoving, his hands still gripping her waist firmly, she sat up just enough to get a full view of his expression. His eyes watched her suspiciously, clearer than they had been only moments before. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, his lips slightly parted. He was still hard beneath her. She leaned in and took his lower lip between her teeth, careful as before not to pierce skin or draw blood. She slid her body slowly up and down against his slacks as she transformed the soft bite into just as soft a kiss.

Elijah shoved her back, holding her firmly in place by her shoulder. His expression betrayed very little, aside from that agonizingly slight, devilish curve at the corner of his mouth. His eyes slid down, resting on where her weight still balanced on top of him, and then back up, pausing at her chest and then meeting her own challenging gaze. She tilted her head, daring him to do something about it.

Before she could blink, Elijah was on top of her. The sudden swiftness of the movement sent her careening into the mattress with a thud, and she gasped as he pressed himself onto her fervently, pinning her down. He traced deep, zealous kisses down her neck, and a short laugh bubbled out of her between breaths. He'd always treated her like she was constantly on the verge of breaking, a fragile eggshell carrying precious life. She grew dizzy with the pleasure of feeling him completely abandon that act.

She yanked at his shirt, ripping one of the shoulder seams, and he shrugged it off. It was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled her up, both of her wrists encased easily in one hand, then let go, dropping her back to the bed as he slid her top over her head. He avenged his shirt by snapping the hooks on her bra instead of unfastening them, discarding the now useless piece of lingerie to the floor. His lips brushed her left breast, but then they traced lower, wandering down to plant a final kiss just under her bellybutton. She felt her core muscles tense in response, a sharp need rising between her legs.

As if he knew exactly what he'd sparked in her, Elijah yanked her jeans open and slid them down, giving them an extra, dismissive jerk when one pant leg caught on her foot. They landed somewhere across the room, she didn't bother to watch. She moved to rest her legs back to the bed but he grabbed one, refusing to let her have control of it. His lips were on her ankle, then her calf, and the inside of her knee. She felt her abs constrict reflexively as he kissed her inner thigh, one hand of his still gripping her leg and the other pressed flat against her stomach.

Elijah wanted to taste her. He could smell her desire, hear her desperately suck in air as he ran a finger gingerly up her other thigh. His touch skimmed to her hip, where he hooked the lace of her panties and slid them down, finally freeing the leg he had claimed for the purpose of removing that last bothersome piece of clothing.

With Elijah's mouth on her, Hayley almost wanted to pull back and flee. The sudden contact overwhelmed her. She squirmed in response to his tongue, unable to sit still under the onslaught of sensations. Elijah kept his hands on her hips, fingers splayed across her to hold her in place. Every time her movements fought against his grip, he held her more firmly and a new and different wave of pleasure buzzed through her midsection like static. Elijah's mouth was insistent, unrelenting. She arched her back, a shaky moan escaping her as her muscles tightened and her whole body shivered.

Taking his cue, Elijah gradually stilled, then placed a gentle kiss on her pelvic bone, and more tracing up her stomach, her chest, her neck. He lingered by the base of her jaw, his kiss deepening and an arm slipping under her back to fully encircle her. Then he kissed her lips. If what had just happened didn't weaken her knees, this kiss did. It wasn't desperate or hesitant or conflicted. He just _wanted_ her. She wrapped one arm around his neck, running her hand through his hair. The short strands against her palms grounded her, helped her clear her mind and direct her attention to what she knew they were both thinking about.

Hayley freed her unoccupied hand from Elijah's weight and slid it down his bare side, then in toward the zipper of his suit pants. His lips against curved against hers. He leaned on the elbow underneath her, using his other hand to help her with the button on his waistband, and slid out of his remaining bottom layers with supernatural grace. Then his arms were planted on either side of her, and she was wrapping her legs around him. Her inner muscles were still a bit taut from the orgasm, enhancing the sensation of every move Elijah made inside of her. She lay her head back, closing her eyes and gripping the metal bar at the top of the bed to brace herself against him. Elijah stretched upward, placing one of his hands over both of hers. The small change in angle did good things, and when she opened her eyes, she decided she liked the way he looked looming over her like this-like a predator, the ravenous desire in his eyes only enhancing the effect.

Hayley pushed him off of her. That was enough of him getting to control everything. A flash of concern ruined Elijah's hungry expression, but admiration quickly replaced it as she pushed him back to his knees and swung herself on top of him, her hips swaying. Now it was her turn to pleasure him, his breath coming in halted gasps against her lips between urgent kisses. She liked him this way too, his face angled upward toward hers, lips parted, like he was silently begging for her not to stop. He wrapped one strong arm around her, helping to support her, and the other hand found its way between her legs, moving with her.

Elijah directed the attention of his lips to her shoulder, then to her sensitive left nipple. When she shuddered in response to his tongue, he rerouted his hand from between her legs up to her other breast. She buried her face in his hair, inhaling the heady mix of bergamot and patchouli, soft, warm and just the tiniest bit spicy. Kissing the top of his head, she removed his hand from her chest and redirected it back down to where it was before. He accepted her guidance with enthusiasm.

The combination of his hand, mouth, scent, and the steady rhythm of him inside her pushed her back to the edge. She trembled over him, and he barely stifled a moan as she tightened around him. His fingers dug into her back, warmth spreading through her. She grabbed at his shoulders, her fingernails trailing red lines that just as quickly vanished.

She pulled herself back onto the bed, and him with her, refusing to release him yet. "Don't stop," she demanded. Then added, "Please, just go gently."

He gripped her hip with one hand, holding himself up with the other. Between his gradually steadying breaths, he did as she asked. She sighed, relishing the soft, smooth feeling of him as the pulsating inside her began to slow. She let her head fall slightly to the side as Elijah sought out every possible place his lips could reach to kiss her without disrupting the steady, slow rhythm she had dictated.

Just as she was about to tell him he could stop, she felt him grow firmer inside her again. Smiling wickedly, she worked her Kegel as much as she could manage through her pleasant exhaustion, and Elijah's smooth pace stuttered as his whole body trembled. Unable to control himself, he thrusted roughly into her, burying his face in the side of neck as he came for the second time. It thrilled her to make him lose control like that. A part of her was turned on enough that she considered trying to keep going, but she knew she couldn't-she could barely lift her legs to give Elijah room to retreat from between them and collapse beside her.

He voiced her thoughts before she got a chance to. "I'm exhausted," he laughed, gulping in air, "I have to stop. Please, Hayley." She realized they were both slick with sweat, not just her. Her breaths came in the same short bursts his did.

She giggled, her hand covering her dopey grin. Her heart was pumping so strongly, she could feel it all the way down in thin, sensitive skin of her labia.

"You're insatiable," he responded incredulously, thinking she was laughing at him.

"No, no," she breathed, struggling with the monumental effort to roll over to face him. "I don't think I can stand up." She dissolved into giggles again. His deep chuckle joined hers.

"Just give me a minute," he said, his breath finally beginning to stabilize. "I'll carry you back."

They lay there for awhile, neither wanting to get up, sweat dripping from the both of them. Finally Elijah dragged himself up and found his mostly-intact clothes. He helped her dress, his hands lingering on her skin whenever possible, then swept her away-back into the heart of New Orleans.


End file.
